


no one writes songs about the ones that come easy

by skyefknward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Format: GIF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefknward/pseuds/skyefknward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought our story was epic, you know, you and me.  Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed. Epic. But summer's almost here, and we won't see each other at all. And then you leave town... and then it's over.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one writes songs about the ones that come easy

   

   

   

   

   

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [tumblr](http://natasharomanxffs.co.vu/)


End file.
